


Lovely Manager

by D3arSh3rry



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Korean Characters, Lovely, Marriage Proposal, Netflix and Chill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3arSh3rry/pseuds/D3arSh3rry
Summary: After a rocky few years, you finally start going out with Taemin. But his work, his fame and your demission threaten your relationship. There's more trouble up ahead... But true love will prevail, right ?
Relationships: Lee Taemin & You





	1. Coming home after Rio

You heard footsteps in the hallway and the front door burst out open. Your heart was racing but you withstood the need to turn around. He expected you to be asleep, but he saw the lights were on. His eyes glittered the moment he got off his manager’s car. He run into the building rushing up five floors of stairs instead of taking the elevator. It would’ve taken far too long. He should have known how stubborn you are. That even if his plane were to land at 3AM, you would still wait for him.

Next thing you know a pair of strong arms were wrapping themselves around your shoulders, squeezing it tightly. If the couch hadn’t been in the way, he would have held your waist which was his favorite spot. He kissed your cheek lightly after breathing in once or twice to catch his breath.

« I missed you so much »

You held his arms against your chest before holding his hand, laying some kisses on it. He escaped from your embrace to find his place by your side on the couch. He laid his lips lightly on yours bursting out with emotion, before becoming more passionate.

His arms surrounded your whole body and one of his hands rested naturally on your waist. He loved to say that it was the perfect shape for his hand and that it was meant to be his. You never told him but you almost burst into tears the first time he told you that.

You hugged him once you were done, taking shelter.

« You were gone for longer than usual. Where were you again ? »

« Rio… »

As he said this word, he started cuddling with you. Maybe he was trying to make up for all the time you had lost.

« That’s the other side of the planet. »

« I know. »

« Sometimes you leave for weeks because of concerts, shootings and dramas. Why… »

« Because everything there reminded me of you. I wanted you to be there with me. »

You felt moved to tears as he whispered these last few words before kissing your cheek.

He had never been this honest before. He was always shy, bashful choosing his words wisely. Trying not to scare you surely, not understanding that you were already madly in love. He was never the type to be whimsical or demanding, so it really felt good. To see this new side of him.

« And it doesn’t matter how long i leave. I always miss you. Too much. »

« It’s a promise then. You’ll take me there on our next vacation. How does that sound ? »

« You’re perfect. »

« And you are the love of my life. »

That’s all you answered, enjoying his joyous yet shocked face while you looked at him fondly.


	2. Good morning, breakfast ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get up in the morning, Taemin by your side. He starts making breakfast for you both, but apparently he has a lot in mind for the next few days...

You cuddled all night, remembering how good it felt to be held in his arms ; to feel his breathing on your skin and your neck ; feel him tossing around in his sleep trying to stay close to you. You didn’t know you missed his warmth so much. You didn’t know his voice sounded so different over the phone. You didn’t know that the simple touch of his hand would shake your heart this much. You didn’t know you had so many feelings bottled in until he came back.

For the first time in a while, the sun glowing in the morning didn’t feel dreadful or all-to-shiny. You opened your eyes to his smiling face, which then draw your lips in a similar smirk. He pulled the soft sheets and warm blanket over your shoulders, making sure you stay cozy.

« Hi there »

You reply with a slight giggle, before covering yourself out of embarrassment. He sniffs your hair, bringing his face closer and closer to your ears which - he knows - is your soft spot. You resist a little and he decides to give up. He then brings you into a hug, telling you how cute you are before checking the time on his watch.

« I should hurry »

You got up almost immediately, looking at him with puppy eyes. He could notice the despair you were feeling, practically begging him not to go. Not so soon. He smiled at you warmly.

« I’m just going to prepare breakfast. I have some plans for us today, so we should get moving. That’s all I meant, my Dear »

Taemin kissed your forehead and stood up from the bed, heading to the kitchen.

You got up almost instantly, more energized than ever. You check your laptop for some urgent emails, before heading to the bathroom. Freshened up, you take a short and top it with one of the sweaters he had left you with. You start checking your timetable while heading to the kitchen. You take a minute to admire his back figure, his slender neck, his hair shining to the morning sunlights. He looks like paradise.

He feels your stare, and glances over his shoulder.

« Do you love me that much ? » he said, hoping to tease you.

Instead, you get closer and whisper this little phrase before sitting down at the table.

« You’re just too tempting »

You see his ears turning red but a smile appearing on his face.

« I forgot to ask. Do you have any appointments today ? If you have work, our date can wait »

« No, I just cancelled. Don’t worry. My associate can handle it on his own »

Knowing he would feel guilty, I explained myself better.

« I already checked the details with the client, so the meeting was just a formality to sign the contract. There was no need for me to be there in the first place. So don’t feel bad ! »

Your authoritarian tone made him crack. He stopped laughing after only a few minutes.

« You’re so cute when you try to be bossy ! »

« I am. I’m not just trying »

« Yes, of course. So Sweetheart, let’s go out today »

That smile suited him much better.


	3. Before you came along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You become anxious about being alone again and living without him by your side. He tries to cheer you up and asks you on a date.

Taemin sat down on the couch, using a blanket to tuck us both in. A movie was playing on the wide screen, but we seemed both listless. I was back in his arms, but I couldn’t help wondering what I would do without them. The time we spent apart had taken its toll on me. A lot was going on but I couldn’t rely on him however much I wanted to. His presence was missing even though I had gotten used to having him always around. I didn’t take him for granted, and yet, I kept thinking I should have done more, enjoyed more, pursued him even more. I had always been alone, and endured everything by myself. But now that I had tasted the pleasure of sharing my burden with someone so understanding, so positive, so caring… I could never possibly go back to the way I was.

He had become home. The place I had to go back to.

I think he noticed my preoccupied thoughts, because he suddenly shifted my body to make me look him in the eyes. I instantly flashed a little smile he was pleased by.

« You seemed lost, dear. Are you feeling alright ? »

My eyes swelled up with tears as far as I heard his soft voice. He grew even more worried after seing such dark emotions on my face shaken by his warm embrace. He hugged me from behind so I could cry comfortably and waited a few minutes before asking anything else.

« Did I… do something ? Did I make you this sad ? »

« No, you didn’t. Don’t worry. »

« So… you did like our little shopping session today ? »

« Of course I did, my love. Spending time with you is the best thing in the world. »

He seemed restless for a second, wondering about what else could have put me in such a state. I noticed and couldn’t possibly stay silence about it.

« I was just glad that you are back. I know it was for work, but I felt lonely. You do remember how I was before you came along ? I felt lost, because I changed so much. And I simply know that I cannot become that person again. I also know you’ll be going again in a long trip for some concert or festival. And don’t get me wrong. I love watching your shows, your dance. I love listening to your music. I truly think you are the most talented artist around and that you have much more to share with the world. So I would never ask you not to go. But I can’t help feeling sad. I’m sorry. For being so selfish. »

He squeezed me twice as hard as before. His face took refuge against my back. I sensed a deep turmoil overwhelming him, thus I regretted confiding in him. But before I could do anything but take his hands in mine, he started talking.

« You are not selfish. I feel the same. »

« You are the only one for me. I honestly feel that we could go through anything. This situation included. So… Don’t believe I am trying to run away or something awful like that… Okay ? »

« It didn’t even go through my mind, honey. I know you. So stop being anxious. »

He stroke my cheek incredibly tenderly, which made go all fuzzy.

« Let’s make the most out of the little time we have. So next time, we have no regrets. We will held onto these memories and not feel bad. What do you think ? »

« Sounds nice, but do you have anything in mind ? »

« Tomorrow, let’s go on a date ! I’ve already made reservations, so you can’t refuse. Anyway, it’s Saturday so you don’t have work at the company, do you ? »

« No, I don’t. Had you foreseen this situation ? »

« Not at all, I simply wanted to spend even more time with you. Today was truly not enough for me. »

I laughed at loud for the first time that evening. The film had ended while we were figuring things out, so he simply suggested that we go to bed early. But well, we should have known that we were never reasonable individuals. We ended making a chocolate crepe cake together, having the time of our lives until 3 in the morning. Would the date really go smoothly the next day…?


	4. Our last stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin takes you on a date, which ends by a very fancy western restaurant diner. But then he says he wants to take you somewhere, your last stop...

He seemed kind of nervous, restless even throughout the whole day. His eyes were all over the place, as if they were looking for something. Not someone, otherwise you would have been a little defensive about it. The whole time you were window shopping he was grinning, asking you to try every single outfit that seemed to fit. He was wearing a hat and a mask not to be recognized, but you could clearly tell how happy he was to be with you. That simple thought made your knees weak and filled your stomach with fluffy butterflies.

He left in a hurry, saying he had to use the bathroom. You were still trying out some dresses when he came back, out of breath. He looked startled for some reason when you asked if something was wrong, but he went back to his usual goofy behavior so you didn’t really think much of it. You were not the type to be jealous to start with, and he had never given you the slightest doubt about his loyalty towards you for you to be suspecting him of anything.

You changed into the new dress he had just bought for you, a little bashful because it was so pretty. He had made a reservation in a really nice restaurant, despite it not being a special occasion. Both your birthdays were still quite off, and your anniversary had already passed. Though it seemed a little odd, you were happy to be spending time together and enjoying each other’s company. He never had a lot of time to himself, leave it alone any vacation. So the whole thing seemed pretty exceptional from top to bottom.

You put your hair up into a braid and applied some easy make up to just hide the imperfections on your face that of course did not exist in his eyes. He changed into a suit you both chose a little early on, looking dashing and so handsome you could have fainted. He only exposed his face once you had arrived in the private room you had all for yourselves. The room was immersed in shadow, letting only in the bright colorful lights of the city further down.

You both sat down, looking at a fancy menu full of foods that you had never tasted before. You were a little uncomfortable, feeling that you didn’t belong in this kind of scenery. Taemin brought his hand forward to reach yours, dragging it along to the middle of the table to tangle your fingers together.

« Be at peace. Be who you usually are. It’s just the two of us. I want you to enjoy it. You look absolutely stunning so please let me enjoy this beautiful masterpiece. »

You blushed so hard that it was hard to contain. You wanted to hide your face with your hands, but he didn’t let you. He liked to make you bashful, to make you reveal everything about your innerself. And even after seeing it, seeing your most shameful sides, he still said without any hesitation how you were the love of his life.

« How much more does this man want me to fall in love with him, before he is satisfied ? » you wondered to yourself quietly. The meal went by nicely despite your nervousness.

You ended up tasting some pretty western uncommon foods, even though you had lived abroad. You were both standing outside by the door, enjoying the nocturnal breeze when he suddenly turned to face you.

« Come. Follow me. I want to take you somewhere else. Our last stop. »

You admired the late-night scenery of a bridge you once crossed whilst bathed in sunlight. It was breathtaking in more ways than one, the street lights reflecting blindingly on the water’s surface as if they wanted to compete against the glowing full-moon high in the sky. He had asked you, in this very place to be his girlfriend, after a photoshoot that took place in that exact spot. He had said oh so seriously that that day made him realize how precious you are, but never explained why. As you were contemplating it, he took your hand and embraced you tightly. As passionately as he did that fateful day...


	5. My future wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He proposes to you...

« I have something to tell you. Please let me finish before asking anything… »

He was usually the type to fool around or to speak lightly of serious subjects. The type to not be so dramatic. When you were still his manager, he would blink at you in the middle of a show or embrace you in front of the whole staff without a care in the world. He was in lack of a choice for better words, cheesy beyond repair, even a little childish sometimes. Which is why you were surprised by the deep voice he mustered to let out. These words held some profound meaning to him, you could tell. Kind of nervous because of his sudden seriousness, you stood before him. You tried to read in his eyes and his blushing cheeks the message he had been withholding the whole day. Like the whole thing was some kind of confession or a last goodbye…

« We both know we’ve been through some nasty stuff. Only absolute trust could have brought us this far. »

You nodded, not being able to express yourself better.

« We’ve endured months apart because of my job. I always felt terrible about leaving you alone while I was touring in another country. But I couldn’t help it. It broke my heart to hear how much you have suffered because of me when I only wanted to let you taste true love and perfect happiness. I truly wished for that. You were always the one to encourage me into going further and further, into pursuing my carrier to the best of my ability. You always said how you believe in me and how you find me so talented. That made me want to try harder. Not give up what has always been my dream. You were always there, pushing me into being better at your own expenses I am sure. And even though I am sincerely grateful, I never felt fulfilled. It always felt like something was missing. Like I was trying to breath without air to fill my lungs. Or maybe was it because of the emptiness, of the hole I felt in my chest. I have been with other women before, but never had I experienced such loneliness. It made me realize something. »

His hand rumbled out of his vest pocket holding a little case. He went down on a knee, both eyes staring at yours filled with unconditional love. He started smiling, and it was breathtaking. You were puzzled by the whole experience, not knowing what to think about this gesture that brought tears to your eyes. He extended the other hand to reach for yours, holding it ever so tightly. He was clearly as nervous as you are, but none could be seen from looking at his handsome face.

« Love led me to you. And you never let me down. So would you please marry me ? »

That simple phrasing took your breath away. It reduced you to tears, and you could have fallen down on your knees if you were not so overwhelmed by your own happiness.

« You were always there. In the good and in the bad times. Even when I was at my lowest after Jonghyun... passed. I want you to know how grateful I am. Maybe I don’t say it enough. But I really mean it. So I want this vow that we’ve already pledged on the first day to be eternal. I want you to be always there and I want to be there for you in the same ways. As generous as you’ve always been with me. And I ask for your hand here. In the same place I first confessed my feelings for you. I hope you can trust me with your beautiful self for a little while longer. Because I can’t imagine anyone else but you by my side. So I hope you can bear with me for as long as I shall live. »

He slid the ring on your finger. You looked at it confused, trying to take in what had just happened. When the realization finally came to you, you jumped into his arms, sharing a long and meaningful kiss.

« Yes ! Please take good care of me ! Forever ! I love you ! »

« I will ! Thank you ! Thank you so much ! I love you too, my future wife ! »


End file.
